Inks used in ink jet printing systems typically are comprised of various dyes either dissolved in water or an organic solvent or mixtures thereof. There is a need for inks having higher quality images, printing speed, improved water-fastness and lightfastness.
In addition, one trend in modem ink jet printing is the use of printheads with smaller nozzle openings. The use of smaller nozzle openings thus requires higher solubility in water, so that the overall dye content in the ink composition can be increased to provide the same color strength in a smaller droplet, relative to traditional printheads and nozzle sizes.